Harvest Moon Animal Parade Fanfic
by pikaremo
Summary: Hikari moves to Waffle Island to live with her brother Yuki. What happens when she meets the other people? Will Luke succeed in his experiment? Will Hikari survive? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm baaaaaaaaack! For those of you who dont know me, I'm pikaremo, for those of you that read my pokemon Ranger series, I haven't given up, I'm just finding a way to- Oop! Said too much...**

**Kate: Ye dafteh!**

**Um...Kate? 1. your not scottish. 2. You got the wrong Fanfic.**

**Kate: ...oh.**

**Hikari: Um...could you go, now?**

**(Just so you know, this is gonna be confusing)**

**Luke: say whuuuuuu?**

**...**

**DUN DUN DA DAH TA RAHHHHH! Iiiiiiiiit's EPIC CHARACTOR INTRODUCTION TIME! **yaaaaaaaay

**Luke: A teeensy bit of an idiot/pervert.**

**Kathy: kick but kind of girl, but if she sees a spider, Put your fingers in your ears.**

**Hikari: (Main charactor) Shy kind of girl, but also clever, a laugh, and can pull of pranks so well, you'll either pee yourself or choke from laughter.**

**Yuki: (Hikari's brother.) Yuki has a masters pokerface, but is also the hero. **

**Roomi: Quiet girl, but remembers a LOT, so if you make ONE little mistake, and then annoy her, you'll be reminded for the rest of your life.**

**Mai: Bit of an idot, and bad at cooking... yeah, thats it.**

**Gill: (Animal Parade's version of Vaughn) Anti-social, smart and mature...ish.**

**Konomi: Shy and quiet, but very witty.**

**Chihaya: Good cook, but has a temper.**

**Owen: Tough guy, but can be idiotic...**

**I cant remember any more...But I'll PROBABLY add Mark and Chelsea OR Claire/Jill and... um, whoever their opposite person is...**

**So, um... yeah... next chapter will be the prologue...**


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue & chapter Half

**Hi again! Prologue time!**

**Luke: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Yuki: You are so wierd.**

**Luke: I know right! Wait...what?**

**Kathy:...idiot.**

**...yeah...Anyway! PROLOGUEY THING!**

**Moving**

"Honey!" My mother shouted from downstairs, "Have you packed yet? Ohhh, I'm going to miss you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just finishing!" And I stuffed my final pocession into my suitcase. I looked around the room one final time. "Bye-bye room." I whispered and walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Hikari!" My mom said cheerily, "Today's the big day!"

I was going to move in with my brother on Waffle Island, until they built my house. I wasn't excited asa my mom, but I knew I soon would be.

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth. Suddenly, a little orange elfy thing appeared.

"What the heck are you?" I asked it, suprising myself by my calm tone.

The harvest sprite gasped. "You...can see me?"

"If I can't see you, then why's there an orange thing on the sink?" I chuckled.

"Oh..I thought only Yuki could see us. Well, I'm Finn, and I'm a harvest sprite. I know who you are, Hikari."

"Um...oh-kay..." I stood up to leave, "You coming?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Bye, Hikari! Byeee!" My mom was in tears on the beach, waving at me. My dad was calmy waving,

"Hikari! I'll see you soon, hopefully!" His eyes gleamed.

The boat got far from the beach. I turned. "Well, that was interesting." Said Finn.

"Um, why?"

"Because it's hard to get up there."

I didn't know why that was interesting so I shrugged.

"How long till we get there?" Finn asked.

"I thought you said you could fly?" I asked him, "About half an hour to an hour."

"I can, but I cant be bothered." I narrowed my eyes.

"Lazy sprite." I muttered.

Finn shrugged.

Finn climbed onto my shoulder and shouted, "Hey! I can see the island!"

I immediately started looking for it. I could see Yuki standing on the beach.

"Oh yeah..." I was only half listening to what Finn said next.

"You know, I was the one that brought your brother to..." I didn't hear the last bit, the boat honked.

When the boat docked, I waited in line to get off, then ran and hugged my older brother. Finn jumped onto Yuki's head.

"Finn," He whispered, "She can't see you."

I didn't hear him.

"So, Finn, are there other Harvest sprites?" I asked.

Yuki almost fell over in shock.

"Yeah, there's tons, Hikari! And they'd love to meet you!" Finn said excitedly.

"When did you meet Finn?" Yuki demanded.

"This morning." I answered, backing away.

"Hey, Yuki!" Someone shouted, "Got a girlfriend?"

I turned, and Finn jumped onto my shoulder again.

"Oh, hi Chihaya. This is my sister, Hikari." Yuki pointed to me.

"Oh. Well, hello Hikari. As Yuki said, i'm Chihaya, I love to cook! Shall I take her to meet the others? You told me you needed to look after your crops." Chihaya folded his arms.

"I do... ok. See you later, Hikari!" And Yuki walked away.

"Finn," I whispered, "Do you want to come with?"

"Yup!" Finn said.

"So, Chihaya, where is everyone?" I asked him.

"At the town hall, where we normally meet. It's in the centre of the town. Not far." He answered.

I nodded.

"There it is now."

He pointed to an old looking building.

"Come on, let's go inside." He walked in

I walked in behind him...

**How will the others react? Find out in chapter 2! Dont forget to reveiw and rate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! It's chapter... 1. Yeah, um I kind of failed by forgetting to delete the "chapter" in the drop down bow... xD**

**But, yeah, since, like, I kind of want to get on with the story, I'll just stick a disclaimer in here (I forgot those too Dx) and get on with it!**

**Chihaya! Disclaimer...NOW!**

**Chihaya: jeez, Kat, I'll do it now: Kat/Pik does not own Harvest moon or Natsume/Rising whatever (Chihaya!), at all if she did, the Harvest goddess in Tree of Tranquility wouldn't look like a bobble-head.**

**Darn you, Game Makers!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting The Neighbours**

Chihaya walked in, and I hung back in the doorway, out of sight. "Hi, Chihaya! Took you long enough." Said a blonde girl sitting on a box.

"Sorry, Kathy," He replied, "I met a girl." He sat down on a box too.

Two of the people's (not Kathy or Chihaya) eyebrows shot up.

"You got a girlfriend?" Asked a pink haired girl disbeleivingly.

"No! And before you embarrass her anymore, she's listening in on you." Chihaya chuckled.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"But I checked the ENTIRE room and outside of it after you came in." a blonde boy folded his arms.

"Well, she IS Yuki's brother..." Chihaya started.

"Nah, I'm just good at hiding, and he forgot to look up!" I walked into the room smiling.

A boy with a blue bandanna jumped,

" Jeez, girl, you scared me!" He started shuddering.

"I'm sorry..." I bit my lip.

"This is Hikari, she's Yuki's sister." Chihaya introduced me.

"Um...yeah. Hi? I'm Hikari. I pull pranks, write, and sing." I said.

"Thats nice." Said the boy with blonde hair, "I'm Gill."

"I'm Kathy." The girl with blonde hair told me.

"I'm Luke." That was the boy in the bandanna.

"I'm Roomi." Said a girl with curly pink hair.

"I'm Chihaya, as you know." Chihaya told me.

"No duh, Sherlock." I mutteredunder my breath.

Roomi heard, and burst out laughing. Now, I give credit to her, she has an _adorable _laugh, but _HELL _did it sound stupid when she laughed just then. I felt sorry for her, because everyone froze and looked at her. Which got her to blush...

"Sooo..." Gill tried to change the subject, "Um, Hikari, uhhh...Sooo..." He failed to think of something.

"Idiot." I commented under my breath again.

Chihaya sighed, "So, why don't we leave the girls here, Luke, Gill? We could go to my house and play video games?" He offered. Me and the other girls shared a viscious grin. We knew we could beat the boys playing video games with one hand behind our backs. They didn't see.

"Course." They both agreed, and left, leaving me, Kathy and Roomi. Suddenly, another girl burst into the room, followed by a boy.

"Heya!" the girl said, before noticing me, and rushing up, "Who're you?" She asked, not rudely, but curiously.

Kathy stood up, "This is Hikari, she's quite funny. And we're having a girl chat, the boys are at Chihaya's, Owen. Hikari, this is Selena."

"Hiiiiiii!" Selena said, waving at me, she sat down and winked at Owen, "Owen's my boyfriend," She whispered into my ear, "We're having a girly talk, hon, why don't you go to the Chihaya's?"

Owen nodded, turned, and jogged away.

We suddenly realised where we were.

"Umm..." Roomi said, "We...can't really talk _here_, can we?"

Me and Kathy shook our heads.

Selena jumped up, I was beggining to like her, she was kind and funny, "Let's go to _my _house!" She squealed.

After considering our options, we decided we should go. So, the four of us started walking up the hill, to Selena's house. Selena bounced up to her room, and we followed.

"So, Kathy, should we tell her?" Roomi asked.

"No, we should wait and see if she tries to kill us to get us to tell her." Said Kathy, rolling her eyes.

Roomi misunderstood this, she shrank back and whispered, "Um, Ok."

Selena shook her head, "No, dear, she's being sarcastic, of _course _we'll tell her."

I was getting impatient, "Will _somebody _tell me?"

The girls giggled.

"Kathy, You can start." Selena said,

"Ok. Well, Hikari, we all have crushes," I stared at her blankly, "Mine's Luke."

"Mine's Gill." Roomi said, shaking with joy. (yeah? Got a problem?)

"And mine's _obviously_ Owen." Selena finished, "Who's _yours_?"

"Errrrrrrrrrmmm?" I didn't know, I mean, sure, I _did_ quite like Chihaya... yeah, "I _kinda_ like Chihaya, but I dunno if I love him or not."

The girls squealed.

**So, yeah, I actually decided to stop there 'cause I want to write another RSTB chapter... IDEAS please?**


End file.
